


Имаго

by Berkeley



Series: Имба [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berkeley/pseuds/Berkeley
Summary: Ривай надеется, что сможет все исправить





	Имаго

**Author's Note:**

> намеки на Жан Кирштайн/Микаса Аккерман, спойлеры, AU от 90-х глав манги, missing scene, в Марлию разведчики попадают на корабле государства Хизуру, дирижабль угоняют с базы, расположенной за Либерио.
> 
> Бета - sant@_lucia
> 
> Написано для команды Ветеранов на ФБ-2018

_Мой ловец стрекоз_  
_О, как же далеко ты_  
_Нынче забежал._  
_Тиё Фукуда_

Рассвет застает Ривая на борту корабля. В Марлию они отправляются на торговом судне, ранее ходившем под черными флагами Хизуру, а ныне примкнувшем к скромной флотилии Парадиза.

Их капитан, в прошлом самый настоящий пират, обещает, что уже следующим вечером «Гром и молнии» войдет в прибрежные воды Либерио.

По легенде в трюмах корабля лежат новые двигатели, разработанные инженерами конгломерата Азумабито для военных дирижаблей империи. На самом же деле в громоздкие ящики упакованы громовые копья и усовершенствованное снаряжение. У Разведотряда, впервые после миссии в Шиганшине, появляется возможность провести настоящие полевые испытания. Но обстоятельства, при которых они спешно покидают остров, выводят Ривая из себя.

Полученное Эреном в кадетке прозвище «суицидальный ублюдок» кажется ему заслуженным. И если враги не убьют Эрена прежде, чем до него доберется он, то одним ударом в челюсть Ривай уж точно не ограничится.

На совете Ривай молчит, когда Эрена ожидаемо обвиняют в предательстве. Никто не называет того больше «наш титан», теперь он преступник. Вряд ли у Ривая сейчас получится объяснить собравшимся в этой комнате, зачем Эрен отправился на материк. Он сам не до конца уверен, что разобрался. И, судя по потерянным лицам Микасы и Армина, для них внезапное исчезновение Эрена такой же неприятный сюрприз, как и для всех остальных.

Пока горячие головы не додумались до очередной гениальной идеи, как обратить кого-то более послушного в титана и скормить ему Эрена, Ривай берет слово. Он вызывается присмотреть за бедовым Эреном Йегером, а также за его братом, если это потребуется. Командующий Заклей размышляет несколько минут, а затем кивает. Даже формальное одобрение королевы ему не требуется: Хистория уже давно не присутствует на военных советах.

Их план совсем не нравится Риваю, но выбора у него нет. Зато Елена блаженно улыбается, вызвавшись добровольцем для спасательной миссии. А Ривай всё больше убеждается в том, что чертова баба так или иначе подсказала Эрену способ улизнуть с острова незамеченным.

И сейчас, наблюдая, как растворяется в морской дымке безымянный портовый городок, Ривай никак не может избавиться от горечи.

Глупый сопляк, ты должен был прийти ко мне. Старый дурак, ты должен был заметить раньше. Лицо Эрена — открытая книга. Так почему же ты смотрел в другую сторону? Ривай закрывает глаза.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Его отряд идет впереди первого каравана переселенцев на случай, если на пути из Троста в Шиганшину им встретятся избежавшие зачисток титаны. Путь лежит через бесконечные луга. Они проезжают мимо покинутых деревень, заброшенных пашен и заросших садов.

Это первый жаркий день за долгое время. Солнце палит нещадно, и рубашка давно прилипла к спине. До спасительной прохлады реки, вдоль которой пойдет дорога, еще далеко. И Ривай дает разрешение отряду снять форменные пиджаки.

Жан расстегивает на рубашке пуговицы все до единой, обнажая мускулистую грудь, и отправляется покорять каменное сердце Микасы. Ривай ждет насмешек от Эрена, привычной перебранки, тихих уговоров Армина успокоиться и, завершающим аккордом, — раскатистый смех Конни, когда он, Ривай, вынужден будет вмешаться и отвесить по воспитательной оплеухе этим великовозрастным идиотам за неподобающее поведение. Но ничего не происходит.

Эрен даже не замечает брачные танцы Жана. Риваю не нравится этот устремленный в никуда взгляд, словно место Эрена вдруг занял мертвец. 

Лагерь они разбивают на берегу реки у поваленного старого дерева. Жан не оставляет надежд взять неприступную крепость и продолжает гарцевать полуголым, отказываясь накинуть на плечи хотя бы походное полотенце. И лишь когда он громко чихает, Микаса, наконец, отрывается от своих дел и долго изучает его внимательным взглядом.

— Надень рубашку, — говорит она Жану, — соски отморозишь.

— Ты так и умрешь девственником, — мрачно подытоживает Саша, словно неспособность Жана очаровать любимую девушку наносит ей, Саше, личное оскорбление.

Эрен смеется вместе со всеми, и смех его хриплый, как у могильного ворона. Ривай хмурится и вносит еще один пункт в свой список дел на вечер.

— Эй, Эрен, — зовет он. И, когда сопляк оборачивается, машет рукой. — Идем.

Они спускаются ниже по реке, туда, где высокая трава совсем склонилась к воде, а поросшие мхом камни облюбовала уродливая птица. С криком она покидает насиженное место. Земля под ногами чавкает, и Ривай резко останавливается. Эрен едва не врезается в него.

— Осторожней, — предупреждает Ривай. — Здесь скользко.

Эрен за его спиной тихо чертыхается. И отходит туда, где посуше. Он долго вытирает грязь с сапог о жесткую речную траву.

— Рассказывай, — Риваю не надо пояснять, что именно он хочет услышать.

Эрен отводит взгляд и внимательно изучает мыски собственных сапог. Они истёртые, и ему давно уже следовало бы заменить их на новую пару.

— Капитан, — Ривай кивает. — Я в порядке.

Ривай не верит ни единому его слову. Он точно знает — Эрен далеко не в порядке.

— Ты не умеешь врать.

Эрен порывается что-то возразить, но одергивает сам себя. Уголки его выразительного рта искривляются в болезненной улыбке.

— Я знаю. У меня краснеют уши.

Ривай усмехается и прячет руки в карманы брюк. Так меньше соблазна схватить Эрена за плечи и встряхнуть его, черт возьми, как следует.

— Нет, не в этом дело, — Ривай качает головой. — С твоими ушами все нормально.

Ривай облокачивается спиной о валун и указывает на место рядом с собой. Эрен присоединяется, их плечи соприкасаются друг с другом. От Эрена пахнет лошадьми, пыльной дорогой и сожалениями.

— Мне снится один и тот же сон, — начинает Эрен, — я не знаю, где я. Я вижу, что на полу лежит мое тело. У меня огромная дыра в груди, а внутри нее что-то ворочается. А потом из нее выползаю еще один я.

Эрен закрывает глаза, кусает губы.

— Это все глупости, — убеждает он Ривая.

— Возможно.

Эрен вздрагивает, когда Ривай берет его руку в свою. Пальцы у Эрена длинные, неровно тронутые солнцем. Ривай замечает старый шрам на правой ладони и проводит по нему пальцем. Дыхание Эрена сбивается.

Скорее всего у него нет ответа на вопрос, который мучает Эрена.

— Я рядом.

Эрен молча кивает и удивленно выдыхает, когда губы Ривая вдруг касаются его виска.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Корабль покачивается на волнах.

Ривай облажался. Но ведь еще есть шанс все исправить?

На верхней палубе Жан и его отряд новобранцев бросают в море мелкие монеты. Дань морскому богу, чтобы плавание выдалось удачным и все вернулись живыми.

Ривай не суеверен. Он просто сожалеет, что в его старом плаще не предусмотрены карманы, ведь иначе он непременно бы бросил монетку на счастье.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Тиё Фукуда (1)_ , она же Тиё-ни и Тиё из Када, — знаменитая японская поэтесса, ушедшая после череды трагедий в монастырь, написала эти строки на смерть своего маленького сына.
> 
>  _«Гром и молния» («Рай-дэн», «Raiden») (2)_ один из первых современных японских кораблей. В мифологии Рай-дэн — Бог Грома, обычно его изображали как красноликого они, несущего на спине большое колесо. Встречаются изображения Рай-дэна с богом непогоды Фу-гэном(тэном) или со своим сыном Рай-таро.


End file.
